


Rainy Girl

by softstxrlight



Series: Blossom [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Slow Burn, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softstxrlight/pseuds/softstxrlight
Summary: ~ "rainy girl, I can't wait to meet you. and I can't wait to hear your name and sing it to the skies above" ~- Andrew McMahon and the Wilderness, Rainy GirlDaisy was a gentle soul, kind and loving. Her exceptional empathy touched everyone she came in contact with.Paul Lahote struggled with his emotions. His anger could be explosive and it isolated him. He would never want anyone to know that he feels so lost.Where Daisy Swan returns to Forks, Washington and feels a strange pull toward a certain beach.twilight/new moon. paul lahote x oc
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blossom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Twilight, Twilight FanFiction, Twilight Fanfiction, Twilight: Wolfpack Fics





	1. Moving and Mudpies

I never understood what it was that made Bella hate Forks, Washington with such a vengeance. At even the slightest mention of the small rainy town her nose would scrunch up and her brow would furrow, 'I hate that place' was plain in her expression.

This fact only confounded me further as I scrutinized my far-too-calm sister as we sat on a plane to the aforementioned 'living hell' as she had so kindly dubbed it. With her nose plunged in Wuthering Heights I'd almost think we were relaxing in our backyard in Phoenix without a care in the world, but the nervous tapping of her foot gave her away.

I gently nudged her with my elbow. "Bells, do you want to talk for a second? My iPod just died." I gave her a soft grin and hoped she'd let me in. She doesn't love disclosing her feelings.

"Sure Daisy, lemme just mark my page." She returned the smile, but more reserved, no teeth.

"I'm pretty excited to see Dad, it's been so long. And I love the rain." I crossed my feet up on the plane seat, criss-cross-applesauce and stared her down, lowering my usually light tone to be serious, "But, I know you loved Arizona. And you hate the rain. Are you okay?"

Bella gave another smile. Almost like a tired parent trying to placate an excited child, "Yeah, Mom deserves to have some fun and Phil is great." She mumbled. The smile still didn't reach her sad almond eyes.

I felt a pang in my chest at her deflection. Bella had always been closed off, she got Dad's darker hair and his quiet demeanor, and I got Mom's light brown curl/frizz and her emotionality. While I tried to come up with a way for her to address her own feelings, Bella returned to her favorite novel and disappeared from the world as I knew it.

The rest of the plane ride was uneventful. Dad picked us up at the airport and gave us the obligatory awkward Dad side squeezes and told us we looked nice. Bella beat me to the front seat so I sat in the back, which was fine by me because I was entranced by the rainy forest flashing past us.

Charlie cleared his throat, "So, uh girls. I was thinking. Bella you're already 17 and Daisy, you're 16, so both of you can drive." I shot up in my seat, aware of the awesome implication my father was making.

"Are you saying..." I prodded him, straining against the seatbelt to put my face between their seats. Charlie didn't look at me but he had a small grin simmering beneath his thick mustache. Bella glanced back at me with a glimmer of, dare I say, excitement.

"Well, I guess you'll have to see." Charlie's tone was light, lighter than I'd heard in a long time. His voice always sounded heavy on the phone, lonely.

The ride beyond that was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Bella may be more like our Dad than I was but it didn't mean that I didn't appreciate peaceful silence. We were content in each others' company.

When the car pulled into the driveway it was only drizzling, disappointing me, but making unpacking the car less complicated.

"Alright kids, Bells you're upstairs to the right, and Daze you're to the left, after the bathroom." Charlie dictated the layout and gestured as the two of you lugged the first of your baggage up the stairs. Coming back as an afterthought he shouted up, "I've got an ensuite bathroom, but you two will have to share the one upstairs, be civil please."

I rolled my eyes and called over my shoulder, "There's such a thing as civil disobedience." To which I received an amused grunt from Bella, high praise coming from her.

Settling in was interesting. My room was painted a pretty mediterranean blue, Charlie must've painted it just for me, as Bella and I shared her room when we were little and this was a guest room. It warmed my heart, my Dad was always trying to show me that he listened and knew us even though we weren't with him full time.

Some children of divorced parents have favorites, but not me. My mom and dad are such different people and I love them in different ways and for different reasons. My mom could show emotion with a vulnerability that showed bravery and sincerity. My father had a deep compassion and love, but he was a reserved personality, he showed his love with little actions rather than words.

When my room was loaded up with my baggage I began unpacking and pin-balling with Bella as we tried to simultaneously unload our toiletries. As we traffic-jammed in the doorway of the tiny lavatory, trying to leave in sync, Dad called us down.

I made my way down, allowing Bella to go first to avoid our awkward bumping. Charlie stood just in front of the door wringing his hands with a nervous smile gracing his lips, "So you know how I mentioned driving?" He began sheepishly.

My eyes widened and Bella gasped, "No way." We shared an excited look. Well, I was excited and Bella was reserved but smiling wider than usual.

"Yes way. Billy, you remember Billy and Jacob right, you used to make mud pies. Anyway, he was selling his old truck so I sort of bought it for you guys." As he finished he winced in his smile, trying to gauge if it was a pleasant surprise or an overstepping of boundaries.

"Dad that is absolutely amazing, thank you so much." I spoke sincerely, stepping forward and gently embracing him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

Bella chimed in behind me, "Ch-Dad, you didn't have to do that. We were going to pool our savings and buy one." As I released Dad I nodded emphatically in agreement with Bella's statement.

"I know that. But you girls are already so mature and responsible and I thought you deserved something special, I am proud that you would have done it." Charlie's chest swelled with pride. He was really proud of us and I suddenly felt sort of bashful.

Charlie reached behind him and held the door open for us, "Anyway, Jake and Billy just pulled in. Let's say hello and check out your new wheels." He shot finger guns at us and I cringed playfully.

Following him out, there was an awesome retro red Chevy truck sitting in the driveway and two russet skinned men beside it. The older man, Billy, was in a wheelchair, which I didn't remember being the case. The younger boy was Jacob, then.

Looking at him I could feel memories surging. Mud pies, wrestling, his undying love for my sister, the usual. His hair hung longer than when we were kids and shined beautifully. I was kind of jealous honestly.

"Hey girls! Long time no see. Your dad here wouldn't shut up about his Bells and Daze and how they were coming to live with him finally-" Billy began jovially. He had a great charm about him, and a smile that made me feel like we were sharing an inside joke.

Charlie jabbed him in the side and cleared his throat, "Anyway, girls. Billy is my oldest friend and I hope you remember him and Jacob." He gestured to Jacob and his luscious locks.

"Mud pies, I remember." I chimed in to relieve any tension. Jacob sent me a small smile and bashfully glanced behind me at a preoccupied Bella, she was looking over the truck after shaking hands with Billy.

I approached Billy to shake his hand as well, "Billy, thank you so much for the truck. And it's very nice to see you again." I shot him a warm grin.

Gripping my hand with a sturdy shake he glanced up at Charlie and faux-whispered, "Ah, you've raised some young charmers here." They broke into laughter as Jacob offered to show Bella and I the truck.

Charlie and Billy were now nearly in the street fighting with little jovial jabs at each other and Billy threatening to 'flatten your father's wide ass feet'. Glancing to Jacob with surprise at our father's outgoing behavior Bella asked, "Are they always like this?"

Jacob gave a tired, but fond look and answered, "Pretty much. Anyway, why don't we hop in and I'll let you know all this old truck's quirks. I fixed her up myself though and she runs great, you just have to treat her right." He recovered quickly, worrying that it would discourage the two of us.

"Hey, all good dude. You just might have to teach me how to fix it if anything goes wrong." I encouraged him with a toothy smile, "I believe in being self-sufficient anyway." He grinned back at me.

Bella climbed in the driver's side and Jacob and I rounded the front, he let me slide in first and closed the door behind us. "Okay, so she's stick shift. Do you guys know how to drive stick?" After getting nods from both of us he continued, "So the clutch is a little old so sometimes it needs a couple pumps."

Jacob continued to rattle off the little things that needed extra TLC in the truck and I mentally took note of those that really needed memorizing. Bella on the other hand was listening intently and seemed to be falling in love with the truck.

After the spiel about the truck, Jacob suggested a test drive, which we were totally onboard for. Bella would drive as he guided us to our new high school and I would take over and drive back.

"So how do you feel about the truck Bella?" Jacob's voice raised with anxiety. He didn't need to be nervous though. I could tell Bella was already bonded to the truck. She has this affinity for objects sometimes that just click with her. I loved that about her.

"Oh, I absolutely love it. It's freaking amazing." She gushed, drumming her fingertips on the wheel. "So the high school is gonna come up just on the right in a minute?" Bella repeated Jacob's instructions from moments ago for confirmation.

"Yup, it's right up here." As he gestured, the small institution came into view. It was quaint, a small campus with a few spread out buildings, all within view.

"I'm so glad we're gonna know someone at school, and you're in my grade! Should we carpool?" I exclaimed, turning to Jacob excitedly.

Jacob smiled softly but sighed, "Sorry Daisy, I actually go to school down on the reservation." He patted my leg in sympathy, moving in the middle of the school year sucks.

"Damn it. I just wish we could have started at the beginning of the year." I muttered softly. Bella's face became downturned as she heard the stress in my voice. She was always comfortable being a loner so this wouldn't be too crazy for her, but I had left behind a close knit group of friends.

"Hey," Bella gripped my hand reassuringly, "It's your turn to drive our new truck." She spoke in a soft sing-songy voice while climbing out of the car to switch spots. I took in her concern tinging her chocolate brown eyes and felt better immediately, I may not have my friends but I'll always have Bells.

"Alright let's go, we've gotta name her!" I gasped, fastening my seatbelt and smacking the steering wheel. Jacob looked over at me incredulously while Bella seemed to be brainstorming, "Don't give me that look, Black. You've gotta name a car." I protested.

"She's yours now, so I will withhold my judgment with your strangeness." Jacob sassed me effortlessly, it made me feel like a great friendship was starting.

"I think she should be named Gertrude. Gertie for short. Cause she's an old girl but she's got kick left in her." I mused as I pulled out of the school parking lot and began the trek back home.

"Gertrude?" Jacob's voice sounded incredulous but I didn't look at him since I was focusing on the road and the unfamiliar terrain.

"I thought you were done chiming in on the existence of good ole Gertie." I jabbed back quickly.

Bella giggled beside me, "Gertrude is the perfect name. I agree with Daze." She backed me up, elbowing Jacob in the stomach. This felt really natural, old friends reconnecting.

When I pulled back into our driveway and we all piled out I turned to Jacob. "We should all hangout." I told him assertively and then glanced at my worn converse in embarrassment at how inadvertently loud I'd said it.

Bella placed a hand reassuringly on my back and said, "Yeah, let's trade numbers." We all busied ourselves plugging numbers into our phones while, unbeknownst to us, our fathers looked on in pride that we were bonding.

"Well girls, I'm glad to see you are well and I know that truck will treat you right with my son's handiwork. Welcome to Forks and you are welcome at the Black residence anytime." Billy spoke with authority and congeniality.

"Thank you Billy, we'll be sure to come soon." I graciously accepted and gave him a quick goodbye hug, with Bella swiftly doing the same. We turned to Jacob and did the same with him, but with more awkwardness.

"Well Swan Sisters, I'll see you around." Jacob shot us a two finger salute and turned on his heel, immediately tripping on a rock and stumbling.

"Smooth Black, we'll see you soon." Bella shot back at him. His cheeks flushing a deep wine color on his russet skin. They ducked into their truck and peeled away with waving hands out the open windows.

After thanking our father for the amazing present, Bella and I made our way back upstairs to our respective rooms to finish unpacking and ultimately collapse from exhaustion from the long day of travel.


	2. The Scrimmage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daisy travels to La Push to play a soccer game with the boys. She meets some new people.

The first few days of school in Forks were as anyone would expect. The small town was enamored with my sister and I for the pure fact that we were new. God knows the whole "shiny new toy" thing that happens in places without much excitement or change.

Bella fell in with a crew in her grade and immediately set her eyes on a strange boy named Edward Cullen. I had classes with a few of the Cullens because we had overlap in some elective APs, I had AP Psychology with Rosalie Hale, who I came to find out was part of the Cullen family and AP Philosophy with Alice Cullen, who I immediately loved.

Alice and I seemed to have similar dispositions, both very cheerful and interested in the feelings and wellbeing of others. Rosalie, on the other hand, seemed quite closed off. She was clearly guarded when I met her but I took no offense, Bella puts off a similar vibe without knowing it.

I found myself sitting alone at lunch much of the time but I didn't mind it much since I had so much to catch up on in my courses. Sometimes Alice or Rosalie sit with me to work on homework or projects. It's strange because it's as though Bella and I traded personalities, she immediately found a group and I preferred being on my lonesome.

As the droning voice of Mr. Corli continued to explain trigonometric functions, I hazarded a glance at my phone in my lap.

jake: hey. wanna play soccer on the beach 4?

Thank god. I was getting so bored of the monotony of school, home, homework, sleep, repeat.

me: YES PLS. la push right?

jake: what other beach would I be talking about?

me: god even your texts reek of sarcasm

jake: c u then... bring bella if you want

me: oh, bella, sureeeee. gtg in class

I hurried up finishing the text and glanced up just in time for Mr. Corli's dead stare to land on me. I gave him the obligatory 'I'm listening' head nod and silently cheered that I hadn't been caught on the phone. I thought to myself that 'of course Jake wants me to see if Bella wants to come'. He thought his crush on her was a secret, but I'd known from the moment he saw her.

When the bell finally rang out I collected my things briskly and all but sprinted past Mr. Corli through the hall and towards salvation. I serpentined though the crowd towards trusty Gertrude, finding Bella already there waiting for me.

Bella's eyebrows were furrowed and her teeth were gnawing on her bottom lip, "What has you all worked up?" I asked her softly, maneuvering my books to place a hand on her arm.

She glanced over at me as though snapping out of a reverie, "My lab partner, Edward, he seemed to hate me the first day we started and he's been gone the last week. He was back today and considerably less frosty, but I'm so confused." She huffed.

As we climbed in the car I chanced a look towards the Cullens' usual parking spots, only to see Edward looking at our truck with an, I don't know, intense look. I shook off the chills that trailed down my spine, "Bells, I'm sure he was just having a bad day. You are such a lovable little klutz and I can't imagine it was personal."

Bella's mouth gaped, as though she was going to refute my point, but she closed her mouth again with a frown and moved to back out. As we started driving I remembered Jacob's text, "Hey, Jake invited us to La Push for a soccer game at four, you in?"

Bella seemed to consider it, which was honestly surprising to me. "No, I need to work on some homework and I don't really want to do physical activity with a bunch of new people. We know how awkward I am both athletically and socially." She spoke matter-of-factly. She doesn't bother lying to me because I always know.

"Okay, I get it, I get it." I chuckled, raising my hands in defeat. "Is it chill with you if I take the truck though?" I asked her seriously.

"Yeah of course, it's both our truck. And, since when do you like the beach?" She asked me incredulously, sneaking a questioning glance in at a stop light.

"Honestly," I paused and took a deep breath, "I'm not really finding my kind of people at Forks High, I like Alice and Rosalie, but they don't hang out outside of school. I really like Jake and feel weirdly like I'm way overdue to visit the reservation." I chose honesty as well, because Bella would see through me. That seemed to satisfy her.

The beach has always kind of scared me. I feel like the water reflects back at you in a way that sees you as you are, and that terrifies me. There's also that depth and unknown factor that is intimidating. It's less that I hate the beach, and more that I don't understand it.

Pulling into the parking lot at the beach, I steadied my breath. Staring out over the horizon, I watched the waves crash into each other. Strangely, with the overcast sky and foreboding clouds, this beach wasn't scaring me, it was, calling me.

Every wave that crested whispered my name invitingly, and I found myself out of my truck and walking toward a group of rowdy looking teens. Three to be exact. When I got close enough, I was able to identify the tallest as Jacob, the other two were similar in build, but one had much shorter hair, and the other, shoulder length.

"Jacob!" I shouted, waving my arm over my head. His head snapped up and I found three teenage boys hightailing it toward me. I jogged to meet them halfway and was met by two toothy grins and one slightly disappointed smile. Jacob was bummed Bella wasn't here. Once his eyes met mine though, he smiled wholly.

"Hey chica!" Jake greeted me, folding me into his side in a hug I happily returned, "Boys, this is Daisy, or Daze if you're lucky." They each smiled and waved at me. "And Daze this is Quil," He gestured to the short haired boy who wiggled his eyebrows at me. "And Embry, my best friends."

Embry, the one with shoulder length hair, quickly laid his arm around my shoulder and leaned in, "I think we're gonna get along great!" I laughed and smacked him in the stomach lightly, knocking his arm off.

"You probably won't feel that way when I'm creaming you at soccer." Normally I'm quite sweet and cautious of hurting feelings but something comes over me when it comes to soccer. I walked ahead of them towards the ball they abandoned, leaving them to run behind me to catch up.

Quil whooped, "Ha Embry, she doesn't take your bull. But she does talk a big game," Quil turned to you and crossed his arms over his chest, "what makes you think you'll kick our asses?" I turned on him with a smirk and grabbed Jake's arm to link through mine.

"Well, my nine years of work on the field lead me to feel pretty confident, and Jacob has some bite in his words so I'll put some stock in his ability to live up to his sass." I elbowed Jake in the ribs, earning a groan but an eventual smile.

"Alright boys I think we have a match, Daisy and I versus Quil and Embry." Jacob decreed.

The next hour or so was spent with a lot of smack talk and even more exercise. The boys were fast and taller than me, but I had trained and I knew I could hold my own. I scored 3 goals, Jake 4, Embry 2 and Quil 1. And there had also been three illegal tackles, considering tackling isn't even a part of soccer, Jake tackling Quil for saying he ran like a ballerina, Embry tackling Jake for saying he couldn't get a prom date. And me tackling Embry because he said I couldn't.

Jake and I were still up by four when three teens appeared, walking toward our game. "Hey can we join?" A tall boy called from next to a beautiful short girl. Another tall boy walked beside him, he looked like he was conflicted about the other boy asking to join.

I felt like I was missing something as Jake, Embry and Quil gave each other hesitant looks before Quil finally said quietly, "They just want to play soccer, and we could use extra players." The other boys nodded reluctantly.

"You're only saying that because Jake and I are wiping the floor with you, but hey the more the merrier." I chimed in, excited to meet new people, but, confused by the way they reacted. "Sure!" I called back to the first boy, "We could use more players."

We waited for them to make it to us and then Jake made the introductions. "Hey guys, this is my friend Daisy. You know Em and Quil." He spoke sort of curtly and this time let them speak for themselves. There seemed to be history between all of them.

The girl stepped forward with a wide smile and extended a hand for me, "Kim Connweller, great to meet you, I'm guessing you're from Forks?" I returned her smile and quirked my head at how she knew. "Oh we don't see many pale faces here, plus if we had a newcomer we would've seen you around school." I guessed if the Forks high school was so small, the reservation one would probably be too.

I nodded in understanding, "Well it's really nice to meet you Kim, you gonna play? It would be great to have another girl." I rolled my eyes dramatically as I gestured to the boys behind me, earning some whines and taunts.

Kim's eyes widened, "I mean, normally the boys just play, but I guess I don't wanna be the only one on the sidelines so sure!" She seemed nervous but also excited to play.

I turned to the next person, the original boy who'd called out, "Hey, I'm Jared! So, you guys playing competitively?" I scoffed at the implication that we'd do anything else.

"Um, absolutely. Jake and I are up four points on those two chumps." I pointed at Embry and Quil earning a middle finger from the first and a frown from the second, to which I blew a kiss.

"Great!" Jared's eyes lit up.

I turned to make eye contact with the last guy and something weird happened. When our eyes met his conflicted expression from before melted away. It was replaced by a look of wonder, as though he was seeing a sunset for the first time. I couldn't help but feel the same way.

I didn't know it but Jared and Kim were exchanging knowing smirks in the background. I took a step closer to him and it felt like there were magnets between us, so I raised my hand to shake his, "Hi," I spoke softly, suddenly feeling bashful under his strong gaze.

"Hi." He finally spoke, it was gentle and low. He reached for my hand and I swore electricity shot through my palm as we made contact. "I'm Paul."


	3. The Human Chill Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy seems to have a calming effect on Paul. They run into each other in the grocery store by chance.

The game started out normal. Jake, Embry and Quil were swallowing their pride, and whatever beef they had with the other two boys and the newcomers were excited to play. The teams broke down into: Jake, Embry, and Quil versus Paul, Jared, Kim and I. I was the only one willing to play for their team and Kim admitted she probably wouldn't play long anyway.

Staring Jacob down, I grinned wide, "I'm gonna tear you a new one." I raised an eyebrow tauntingly. He simply shook his head with a wide smile.

The ball shot from Quil's foot suddenly toward Jake, who I was guarding. It was my moment. I shot at Jake and snaked the ball out between his footfalls. I was passing the ball behind my right foot to put it on my side opposite Jake, when he lunged at me and took me down.

"Ugh, Jake we said no more tackling. That's a penalty throw from the sideline, bro." I sat up on my elbows laughing and shaking my head at him.

"What the fuck, Black." I heard the angry voice behind me grumble in what I can only call a growl. I looked up to see Paul standing over us and moving to shove Jacob. I grabbed his arm before he could, out of instinct.

His arm was shaking, I mean like vibrating. "Hey, Paul. It's cool, we were tackling before and I was taunting him right before we started. He was just playing." I spoke gently and evenly, trying to diffuse the situation.

After a moment of tension, Paul turned to me and pulled me up, pushing me behind him in the process. Weird.

Jared came jogging up quickly, shooting Paul a disapproving glare. Also weird, "Let's not tackle today. I'm pretty sure someone will end up injured. Let's play a clean game guys." The boys all nodded in agreement, though they seemed visibly shaken up by Paul's outburst.

Jake came up to me and we fist-bumped as a show of good sportsmanship and returned to playing. Paul seemed to be ghosting me throughout the game, always close but never so much so that it was clear if he was trying to be near me or not.

Kim quit when she realized how aggressive we were all playing, I didn't blame her, the shoving was serious. Eventually the game died off and everyone moved off to talk in their respective groups by the water.

I walked toward Embry to rub our win in. "Embry. I was thinking what kind of prize you could give me for handing you your own behind. I'm thinking that you need to declare me the 'Queen of Soccer, who is thoroughly greater than Embry'." He glared at me.

"I'm serious, pay up for the smack talk." I wiggled my finger in his face and booped his nose, which he swatted.

Taking a deep breath Embry shouted, "Daisy Swan is the Queen of soccer, who is thoroughly greater than I, Embry Call." He hung his head in defeat at the end in faux disappointment. He glanced up from under his mop of hair with a cheeky grin.

"Thank you dearest." I giggled, pulling him into a side hug. In that moment I heard a louder noise from behind me from where Paul, Jared, and Kim were sitting on a log. Sneaking a look over my shoulder, I saw Paul glaring at the back of Embry's head and Jared moving his hands quickly, seemingly trying to deescalate something.

"Guys I gotta get back home to make dinner for my dad so I'm headed out." Jake mentioned after checking his watch. I looked up to him and pouted.

"Aw, this was so much fun. Thanks for inviting me Jake." I told him and pulled him into a hug. Quil and Embry bro-hugged him goodbye and mentioned they should get going too.

"You are so awesome and it already feels like you've been a part of our little crew forever." Quil commented before hugging me goodbye.

Embry approached me last, "You're a part of the losers now, sorry kid." He laughed out and embraced me.

I smiled wider than I have since coming to Forks, besides seeing my Dad again, "Thank god, I haven't been making many friends in Forks." He simply gave me a two finger salute and headed out.

As I turned to return to my car, Kim ran over to me, her boys trailing behind her. "Hey, Daisy!" She called, getting me to turn.

"What's up Kim?" I asked in return with a friendly smile. She paused a moment to catch her breath.

"I was wondering if I could get your number to hang out sometime? You are really awesome and I think we'll be great friends." She gushed, pushing a lock of gorgeous raven hair out of her face.

"Oh my god, yes please!" I returned her enthusiasm and gave her my number. I looked briefly over her shoulder to the two boys, "It was a lot of fun playing with you guys and great to meet you." I spoke sincerely, despite the weirdness between my group and theirs.

"The pleasure is ours. See you around." Paul spoke gently, a smile playing on the edges of his lips.

"See you soon!" Jared chirped up and then returned to Kim's side as they walked back to their spot on the beach. Paul maintained eye contact for a moment and then followed them.

Unbeknownst to me, when I had heard the boys talking, Jared was freaking out because Paul came so close to shifting and was known for his short fuse. He was actually shocked because 1. Paul had imprinted 2. his imprint had been perceived as injured and 3. he was able to keep himself in check. Jared had joked to him that I was his 'human chill pill' as he noticed it was only my touch that kept him grounded and diffused him.

"What's got you so giddy?" Bella asked knowingly as I pulled the door shut behind me with a giant grin on my face.

I shrugged off my jacket and faced her so excited to tell her, "I had so much fun with Jake and his friends are so cool. I got to meet a few other people too." I paused and my voice lowered subconsciously to an almost whisper, "I feel like I was supposed to be there this afternoon."

Bella snorted and came over to pat me on the shoulder, "Well, I'm really glad you're starting to get some really good friends. I knew it was only a matter of time."

Bella had gone to bed shortly after that. I ate a sandwich I foraged in from the fridge and cupboards and retreated to my room to finish my homework.

While staring at my math homework, my mind started to wander. I thought about everyone I met today and my chest swelled with fondness. Everyone was so welcoming, but one face kept popping up in my head: Paul.

Something about him was intriguing.

The next few days of school were dull. Alice and I continued our philosophy project at lunch and I was introduced to Bella's new school friends. I didn't really feel one way or another about them other than Angela, she seemed so sweet. And the weekend was unremarkable, Bella went to La Push to surf with her friends, or sit on the side I guess. She mentioned she saw Jake there.

That Tuesday was anything but boring though. As Bella was nearly run over by her own friend Tyler, whose van slid on the ice on the road. It was a whole event and my heart nearly left my body as I ran down the steps of the school building with tears already streaming down my face.

When I made it to Bella, though, she was fine. By some stroke of luck Edward had pulled her out of the way just in time, although I hadn't seen him there. They seemed to be talking more since he saved her.

On Friday afternoon, Dad texted Bella and I that he needed some groceries and he left money on the table.

"Bells, do you want me to do the shopping? When is Jessica picking you up for Port Angeles?" I questioned her as she drove us home.

Furrowing her brows, she spoke her thoughts aloud, "I think Jessica is picking me up at five. So I do have enough time to go shop, if you don't want to." She glanced at me to make the decision.

"You know what, I honestly want to get out tonight anyway. I'll do the shopping." I ultimately decided.

"You sure?" She questioned me sincerely. Not minding handling it if I didn't want to. I hummed my confirmation.

Walking through the isles of the grocery store I kept glancing over the list. This store was new to me and I had no idea what kind of layout they had. As I pulled my cart off to the side of the aisle I was in, I scratched the back of my head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Having trouble finding something?" I turned around at the familiar voice. Paul stood behind me with a basket of a few baking items.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm not familiar with the store and I can't find anything on my Dad's list." I blushed embarrassed and gestured the list gripped in my hand.

Paul looked at me sympathetically and took a step closer, "I could help you if you want?" It was a statement but he posed it as a question.

I shot him a toothy smile and giggled in nervous relief, "Really? Because that would be amazing, you don't have anywhere to be?" I gushed.

"Nope. I'm right where I'm supposed to be." He smiled back wide, but he spoke the second part quietly, as an afterthought. "Can I see the list?" He reached for the slip of paper in my hand and I obliged him immediately.

"I can't even tell you how relieved I am for this, I've been here like 20 minutes and haven't found anything I need." I explained to him as I pulled my cart out to follow his path.

"It's really no problem. Let's start with dairy and produce and work our way from there okay?" He glanced over his shoulder to look at me for approval.

I shot him two thumbs up and re-gripped the cart before it got away from me. "So, how have you been since the game?" I asked him congenially.

"I could've been better. But not bad." He answered cryptically, not facing me. "How about you, are you settling in alright?" He quickly recovered.

"I've been okay. My sister almost got hit by a truck but luckily this boy from school pushed her out of the way." I recapped. He spun around quickly and studying me intently.

"Is she okay? Are you okay? Were you near her?" Paul looked directly into my eyes with an intensity that made me feel like I couldn't lie if I wanted to.

I shook my head in denial, "No, I was still leaving the building. And Bella was okay." His shoulders relaxed and he kept leading me through the aisles, reaching for products I couldn't and ultimately staying with me the whole trip.

After each of us checked out, I turned to Paul as we left the store, "Seriously, Paul. This was really helpful and I owe you one!" I nodded my head at him insistently.

Paul chucked and followed me to Gertrude, "It's all good. No repayment necessary, it wasn't a chore, it was fun." He didn't make eye contact until the end. "This your car?" He asked gesturing to Gertie.

"Yup, say hi to Gertrude. She's a trusty old girl." I unlocked the door and moved to the side to start loading the groceries in. Paul snorted beside me.

"Gertrude?" He coughed out between laughs.

I gave him a stern look, "Hey, no smack talking Gertie, she's a sweet girl." I patted the hood fondly. Paul put his hands up as though to say 'I surrender'.

"I'm sorry, here let me get those." He gestured to the groceries and I moved off to the side. I noticed just how big he was as he gripped the bags and his biceps flexed. I don't think I really realized just how muscular and tall he was when I first met him, I think it's because he wasn't intimidating. Most of the bigger men I'd met had been intimidating and big headed but Paul hadn't treated me that way.

"You sure?" I asked skeptically, he was being so nice and helpful. I wasn't used to this much attention.

"Yes of course. Hop in and I'll load this stuff and take your cart, my truck is passed the return anyway." He shot me a crooked grin and it was so sweet and sincere that I complied.

Climbing in the driver's seat, he was finishing off the last of the bags. "Paul, seriously. Thanks." I looked at him seriously and placed my hand over his, placing the last of the bags. A warmth ran up my arm and my fingers tingled like I was being softly shocked, but it didn't hurt.

He looked at me for a long moment before speaking, as though he was scanning my face. Then with a gentle smile he said, "Anytime. Hey I was wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow?" I could feel my eyes widen at the idea of us hanging out. "Jared, Kim, and I usually go to the diner in town after pat-... working out." He covered the blunder so well I didn't notice.

"Oh, um. Yeah, I'd love to join you guys." I smiled brightly and handed him my phone, "Can I have your number so I can contact you before?" He shook his head gently in disbelief that he didn't have to ask me.

"Oh um. And you can bring Jacob and the other boys if you want. Jared and I haven't seen them in awhile." A ghost of sadness crossed his face but he shook it away. Grinning at me and reaching to close the truck door he finished, "I'll see you then, get home safe." Before shutting the door and walking off.

I sat in the parking lot for a moment taking it all in and smiling like an idiot at the interaction with the Quileute boy. I couldn't get the interaction off my mind as I drove back home.


	4. Two Dates, but Not Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Daisy catch up on recent events and have some sister bonding.

I sat on my bed trying to finish my homework so I don't have to think about it the rest of the weekend. Unfortunately, my serendipitous meeting with Paul kept floating across my mind. As soon as Bella comes home from Port Angeles, I'll have to tell her all about it.

Slapping my pencil down in surrender, I picked up my phone to ask Jake and the boys if they wanted to join me at the diner. I scrunch my eyes shut and take a deep breath, knowing I'm about to get resistance from them.

me: hey losers 3, so I ran into paul at the grocery store and he invited us to hang out at the diner with him, kim, and jared... plz can y'all come

embry: ... you want us to hang out with the 'roided out hall monitors?

me: they're not taking steroids :(

jake: UGH. they're literally in a cult

quil: yeah daisy, gotta be careful around them, you don't understand

me: well they have been super nice to me, what's with the beef between all of you?

embry: here we go

jake: they're goddamn traitors, we were all super close when we were kids but at the beginning of this year they just ghosted us. apparently their loser sophomore friends weren't cool enough to be in their little cult since they're juniors. screw those jerks

quil: I mean, it just hurt because they didn't even tell us why, they just stopped talking to us all together

embry: plus, we're only invited because of you

me: I can totally see how that hurt you guys, but paul actually told me to invite you guys by name. he seemed kinda sad

jake: lol. paul? sad? nah I don't even think he can feel that emotion

me: that's a little unfair. please just come? for me? 3333333333

quil: I'll go

embry: anything for queen daisy

jake: fine.

me: thank you boys! see you tomorrow, I'll text you the details when paul tells me

I collapsed on my bed in victory, hugging my phone to my chest. I wasn't sure why, but it was really important to me that all the boys made up. They all seemed to be hurting and it looked to me like it was mostly caused by a lot of miscommunication.

I finally sat back up and returned to my homework, renewed with the motivation that I didn't want homework hanging over my head tomorrow. After about a half hour of chemistry, three procrastinatory bathroom breaks and one bag of Pirate's Booty. I heard a soft purr of a car engine, and rushed to my window to see if Bella was finally home.

Lo and behold, there was a silver Volvo in my driveway, just behind Gertrude. I couldn't quite see who was in the car but I didn't need to question for long as my eyes widened and mouth gaped. Edward freaking Cullen was getting out of the driver's seat and crossing the car to open the door for a bashful Bella.

I couldn't hear them but Edward ducked his head and appeared to say his goodnights because Bella smiled at him and waved awkwardly before beelining to the door. I composed myself and tore myself away from the window and booked it down the stairs, making it to the bottom just as she shut the door behind herself.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted at her, arms waving frenetically. Bella gasped and collapsed against the door, clutching her chest and gaping at me with wide eyes.

"Jesus," she huffed, "You scared the living shit out of me." I muttered a sheepish apology but refused to let her distract me from extracting intel about this strange situation.

"I thought you were going out with Jessica and Angela? How come you felt like you had to lie to me? I wouldn't have told Dad if you didn't want me to?" Some of my hurt came out in that moment, Bella and I had a strict no lying pact with each other.

Her face softened and she shook her head intensely, "I did go with Jess and Angela, we-" she paused for just a second, "ran into Edward while we were out and they wanted to leave early and I didn't. So, Edward offered to drive me home." I just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Oh. Okay?" I shook my head trying to take this in, "Wait so are you into him?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She wouldn't meet my eyes, "I, um. Maybe?" She finally looked at me and ran her hand through her hair nervously, toying with the ends.

I dragged her upstairs and into my room, "Ugh, we have so much to talk about." Bella looked at me puzzled but knew she should just give in.

Pushing my homework aside I patted the bed next to me and crossed my legs, ready to talk it out. "Alright spill." I ordered, hugging my pillow to my chest to sit more comfortably.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, "I mean remember how Edward was so weird and hot and cold with me when we first moved here?" She asked me intently. I thought back to it and how he disappeared for a little while as well.

I nodded and she continued, "Well, we started to have more congenial conversations. Kind of talking like friends, but every time we started to be closer he pulled back and distanced himself." Bella frowned and her face fell towards her lap, where she was fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah, I remember that, I but you guys seemed to be doing better lately right?" I offered my understanding and prompted her to continue.

"Yes. We're definitely getting closer. So when I bumped into him in Port Angeles I had gone to a bookstore while Angela and Jessica wrapped up shopping. They ended up eating without me and, well, Edward offered to have dinner with me." She smiled to herself at the thought and I grinned widely at her.

"Aw Bells, that's really nice. Was it sort of like a date? Would you want it to be a date?" I asked her softly, knowing how introverted she is and trying not to prompt her to shut down.

Bella glanced up at me through a curtain of her bangs with a bashful smile, "It kind of was. He was really sweet. I do really like him." She seemed to be thinking of the events of tonight as her face took over a darker expression, "There's something I don't understand about him though."

I cocked my head and begged with concern, "Why? Is it something bad?"

Bella shook her head softly and muttered, "I don't think so, just different."

"I'm really happy for you Bells." I spoke sincerely, gently placing my hand on her shin that was outstretch near me.

Shaking her head as though to get out of the haze of her thoughts, Bella turned her attention to me, "Anyway, how're things going with you?"

"Oh! Um, Paul, you remember Paul, he joined the soccer game I played with the boys at La Push?" I questioned, waiting for her nod to continue, "Well, I ran into him at the grocery store today and he helped me find everything I needed. He invited me and the boys to the diner tomorrow night!" I told her excitedly.

She saw the way my eyes lit up and smiled to herself, "That's great Daisy, kinda sounds like you have a date tomorrow too? I mean if you're interested." She was never one to push me to date, so she wanted to show me that it wouldn't matter if I was interested or not.

"I mean it's a group hangout so not really a date." I shrugged, blushing a little bit. I hadn't considered whether I wanted it to be a date or not.

"Ah, by that logic we both have sort of dates." Bella giggled and kicked my thigh jovially.

"I don't know if I like him like that yet, you've known Edward way longer than I've known Paul. I guess I just know I want to be around him. I'm really excited to get to know him." I lamented, thinking of the serenity that washes over me in his presence, and knowing it's worth exploring.

Bella yawned and got up from my bed to stretch her back, "God Daisy, he's gonna fall in love with you." She winked at me while I protested.

"What? Why?" I shouted shrilly out of surprise. The statement seemed to come out of nowhere but Bella just smiled knowingly.

"Because it's impossible not to. You're just like that. Ew, I'm done complimenting you for tonight." She made a disgusted face and I blew a raspberry at her. She gestured at my homework, now strewn about the floor, "Besides, it looks like you have work to do and I need a shower. Goodnight Days, and keep me updated." Bella left my room with a finger pointed exaggeratedly at me.

As I gathered my homework and continued where I left off, I couldn't help but think that maybe Bella and I were meant to be in Forks.


	5. Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The La Push gang meets at the diner for dinner. Awkwardness ensues.

Saturday began well, Bella and I took a walk through the woods behind our house. It was really nice to just spend time with her again. I let Bella take the lead and we absentmindedly discussed anything we needed to catch up on.

"I'm just saying. I kinda loved Ratatouille. It wasn't bad!" I tried to defend my opinion on the Disney-Pixar movie to a ludicrous Bella. "I'm not saying it's my favorite, I'm just saying it wasn't horrible."

Bella chuckled and waved a hand back at me dismissively, "I know, I know. You couldn't hate something if you wanted to. It's fine. I mean I loved Juno and you made fun of me for it." Bella tripped over a twig but recovered quickly.

"No, I didn't make fun of you for liking Juno. I made fun of you for thinking Michael Cera looked hot in it. I thought he was cute, but hot? C'mon Bella, you're weird." I jogged a bit to catch up to her and elbowed her arm jovially.

"Whatever, whatever. I thought it was hot. I guess that makes me a freak." Bella put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm glad we agree." I giggled and remembered what I meant to ask her, "hey, I got caught up on a few of my math problems last night, since you took it last year do you think you can help me after breakfast with Dad?"

Bella led me out of the woods and back towards the house, "Yeah, definitely. Let's get a start on breakfast now, I'm sure Dad would like not having to go to the diner for once." Bella suggested, while wiping her feet on the front mat.

I grinned at her as she pulled the door open, "Yes! We haven't made our famous Bells' and Days' Breakfast Extravaganza in forever." Bella laughed at my enthusiasm and nodded as she washed her hands and began pulling out ingredients.

"Dad!" I shouted up the stairs, "Bells and I are making breakfast, it'll be ready in like twenty."

I heard distant shuffling and then a door opening, "Thank god, a home cooked meal! Your mother and I are both inedible chefs, I don't know where the two of you got it." Dad shouted down.

Bella and I just laughed in response and continued preparing breakfast. "Alright," I rolled up my sleeves and slapped my hands on the counter in determination, "I'll prep the French toast if you can set the table, and then you take over and cook them while I cut some fruit?" I set out my plan to Bella.

Bella tied her hair up in a loose ponytail and nodded, "Sounds perfect."

As I broke the eggs and whipped them and Bella began clanking the dishes to set them out, she called to me, "Hey, how're things going on your philosophy project with Alice? I don't know her too well but Edward says she loves you." I smiled at the thought that the feeling was mutual between me and one of my new friends.

Dipping the bread in the egg wash, I had to shake a loose curl out of my face, "Oh my god. Alice is so awesome. The project is intense as it's half our grade, but the teacher is giving us the whole semester to work on it." Bella was wrapping up setting the table and turned to face me.

"I mean that can be stressful, but it so helps to work with someone else who is also dedicated." Bella spoke thoughtfully about what I had said.

Sprinkling cinnamon over the now egg wash covered bread, I cocked my head over my shoulder to look at her, "Right? The French bread is ready to be French toast." I announced.

Bella snorted, "Every time, huh? Anyway, what's the project about?" She asked as she took over the French toast and I pulled out strawberries to be sliced.

"The teacher wants us to compare schools of thought in philosophy to anything that helps us understand it better. Alice and I are using media to explain the different branches, books and movies that can show them." I described our plans while slicing the strawberries and sneaking one here and there.

"Dang. That actually sounds kind of fun." She admitted, gesturing for me to start garnishing the finished pieces of French toast.

"It honestly is, it helps that Alice is so fun to work with." I noted, laying out the strawberries aesthetically and sprinkling powdered sugar over the finished toast.

Bella had agreed that she could see Alice being that way and we finished cooking in comfortable silence. When we called our Dad down he looked at us as though we were aliens. He told us that it looked better than the French toast at the diner and we each blushed a little. Breakfast was incredibly nice and it reminded me how much I missed when we were younger and spent more time with dad.

Paul had texted me shortly after breakfast, letting me know that everyone was meeting up at the diner at about seven. He offered to take me, but I had already worked out with the boys that I'd pick them up.

The rest of the morning and afternoon were average, but comfortable. Dad sat watching whatever sport he could find on TV, Bella helped me with my math problems and then went in the backyard to read, and I worked on my portion of the philosophy project.

I was sitting in Jacob's driveway waiting for him and the boys to come out. They were already at Jake's to play video games. I'd texted them that I was here but they were taking their sweet time.

kim connweller: hey daisy! I'm really excited to see you tonight, we're headed out now.

me: awesome, me too! I'm grabbing the boys right now and then we're on our way

I put the phone back in my bag and glanced up, noticing the three boys stumbling out of the front door. I snorted as they shoved each other to get shotgun.

Pulling the door open Embry screeched, "Daisy! Tell them that by the rules of shotgun I win. I called it first but Jake says he should get it because he got to the door first."

I narrowed my eyes at the boys, and noticed that Quil wasn't fighting and was just standing back with a small smile, "Quil sits up front because he's not obnoxious. Smelly boys, enjoy the back." I decreed, plugging my nose and gesturing for them to hurry.

Jacob and Embry piled into the back with whines and groans, and Quil climbed into the passenger seat with a shit eating grin.

"Alright boys, buckle up." I dictated, earning a couple 'what are you? my mom''s.

The ride was nearly finished and we were about five minutes away when the griping started.

"Why are we doing this? Paul and Jared ditched us, and they're druggies anyway now." Jake bellyached. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to turn around and smack him.

"You're doing this because they were once important friends of yours and Paul and Jared clearly want to see you. Plus, food." I argued back.

"She's got a point. About the food." Embry chimed in. To which I heard a soft smack, followed by an 'oof'.

"Whatever. Guys, have an open mind. You don't know what's going on with them. And we're here so there's no going back." I spoke matter-of-factly and pulled into the closest open spot I could find.

As we all got out of the car and headed towards the diner, my stomach jumped a bit. I was feeling a little nervous but wasn't sure why.

Embry pulled the door open and held it for me, to which I thanked him sweetly, and then proceeded to try to shut it on Jake and Quil.

I scanned the diner, looking for our group and smiled when I saw Kim waving. The host asked if we needed to be seated and I explained that we were with them. She led us over and placed four extra menus on the table.

I glanced at the seating situation and saw it was a horseshoe booth, Kim and Jared were against the wall, leaving room for three of us on one bench. Meaning, one of us would have to sit next to Paul.

The boys seemed to figure this out quicker than me and slid into the empty branch of the booth, so I moved next to Paul. Everyone looked polite, Kim seemed to be smiling at me a little too much.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, trying to break the ice. Jared shot me a lazy smile, and Paul smiled softly at me. All the boys seemed uncomfortable and didn't seem to be looking at each other.

"Hey! How have you guys been?" Kim asked us congenially. Also trying to cut the tension.

"I've been okay." Quil answered timidly. God bless that sweet boy.

"I guess you had a break between shooting up steroids to chill in the diner?" Jacob asked. Clearly ignoring our attempts at olive branches and going straight for the jugular.

Jared scoff but I could feel the tension rolling off of Paul. "Jacob." I hissed.

His face softened, knowing he directly went against the fact that he promised me to be civil. But his eyebrows narrowed when his eyes fell on Paul, "Man, dude. You have the balls to look pissed at us. You guys dropped us! We had all been friends since we were kids and you two up and drop us the second you start junior year." His voice rose a little louder than was appropriate in public.

I didn't want to shame Jacob, but we were drawing more attention than was pleasant, so I gently kicked his shin. When his eyes met mine, he took a breath and had the good sense to look embarrassed.

It looked like everyone was waiting to see how Paul reacted. He took a shallow breath and closed his eyes, "It's complicated." He muttered.

My boys' eyes all went wide, even Jared and Kim looked a little surprised. I wasn't surprised though, Paul hadn't been impulsive or angry around me, and I wasn't one to pay any mind to rumors.

"Ha." Embry spoke sarcastically. "It didn't seem complicated when you guys stopped showing up to game nights and chopped your hair off." God, I thought to myself. These guys are trying to get in a fight.

I guess I sort of get it. From their point of view they've gotten nothing from people who used to be their best friends, so even a fight is better than nothing.

Jared was looking at his hands, where he was playing with one of Kim's, while she looked at him with concern. It seemed to be keeping him calm. It was really sweet honestly.

Paul still had his eyes shut, and Jacob, Embry, and Quil all seemed to be allowing their hurt to show on their faces.

I took a breath and smiled at the boys, "I don't mean to intrude." Everyone seemed to look to me except Paul who kept his head hung, but at least opened his eyes.

I chose to continue, "Obviously you guys used to be close. It kind of sounds like a miscommunication than made you all mad at each other. I don't think one night will make it better. But maybe you guys should try to catch up a little bit, instead of throw blame around." I spoke softly, not wanting to incite more conflict. And by the end, Paul was looking at me clearly, any sign of the frustration he had earlier, gone.

"So, what are you guys gonna get to eat?" Quil asked gently. I smiled at him brightly, feeling my heart swell at his sweet ability to be open to forgiveness.

"I am about to devour some fries, how about you?" I declared and then nudged Paul with my shoulder. He smiled down at me and shook his head.

"Oh, definitely burger and fries." He chuckled, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm feeling some chick-y nugs. Can never go wrong with those." Embry spoke matter-of-factly, and slammed his menu on the table.

The rest of the night went similarly. With awkward lulls and small talk. We got to hear a little bit about how Kim and Jared met and Kim and I talked about Forks High School and the reservation high school, sometimes I wished I could just go there.

A lot of tension remained especially between Jacob and Paul, Embry and Quil seemed to be able to talk to Jared more fluidly. It was as though little rays of their old dynamic would shine through, but then they'd get closed off again.

I made a joke about going to Flavortown, which seemed to fall flat on all but Embry, at least someone understand the Guy Fieri reference.

After eating, and Embry stealing about half of my fries, we were all saying our goodbyes. The awkwardness of the goodbyes rivaled the pain of the greeting. When we all stood up, Kim, Jared, and Paul all kind of stood in a line facing us, while the boys seemed to disappear behind me, forcing me to be the peacekeeper again.

"Well, this was... fun!" Kim spoke enthusiastically, though she knew it was more awkward than fun.

I leaned forward to hug her, "Definitely, hey you should sleep over one night! Then you could meet my sister Bella." I told her sincerely, Kim had such a light energy and was so clearly kind.

Her eyes lit up and she glanced at Jared who was smiling at her encouragingly, "Oh my god! Yes please."

"Bye Jared, good to see you again." I smiled and waved as he turned with Kim to leave. He returned the nicety and the boys behind me all muttered goodbyes when I cleared my throat.

"Okay, well this was fun. See you around Paul?" I was trying to say goodbye but it sounded more like a hopeful question.

He smiled softly down at me, "Definitely." He spoke clearly and leaned down to give me a quick hug. When he straightened back up he cleared his throated and nodded at the boys before shoving his hands in his pocket and walking toward his car.

As we all piled back in the car, Quil in the front again because he didn't contribute to my headaches during dinner, Embry whispered, much too loud, "What the hell was that?"

"I know," Jake whispered, also too loud, back to him. "I love you, Daisy." He mocked Paul's voice.

"Oh Paul, I hope I see you soon." Embry mimicked me in an insufferably high and annoying voice.

I groaned and buckled my seatbelt, "You two are gonna walk if you keep up this charade." I glared at them in the rear-view mirror.

"Whatever, you love us." Embry dismissed me jokingly.

"Almost as much as you love Paul," Quil chimed in from beside me.

I gasped at Quil and clutched my chest in mock surprise, "And to think I thought you were the good one." He laughed at my overreaction.

"But seriously guys, this is only the third time I've ever seen the guy. We're barely friends so love is leagues out of the question." I spoke calmly to them and tried to ease their thoughts. But even as I said it, it felt... wrong. Oh well, maybe their nonsense is just getting to me.

"Alright. But you aren't allowed to ditch us for him, okay." Embry asked me sincerely from the backseat. My heart broke at the idea of me doing that to them.

"Of course not. You're my boys." My words were strong, it was a promise.

Even as I dropped them all off, I couldn't get Embry's words out of my mind. Whatever happened between all of them really hurt Jacob, Quil, and Embry. But Paul seemed affected too.

I vowed to get to the bottom of it.


	6. Get a Job You Bum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets a job, and a date (?) invitation.

Come Monday morning, Kim and I had a plan to visit the movie theater and apply for jobs. I told Dad as he trudged down the stairs in his uniform. "Good, I was gonna tell you to get a job, you bum. Freeloading as I see it." I rolled my eyes but he just laughed and scuffled my hair.

"Whatever." I groaned. I shoveled some soggy cereal into my mouth and focused my groggy eyes on Bella. "You gonna be okay catching a ride with Edward this afternoon?" I gurgled.

Bella looked nervous but nodded, "Yeah, I have to talk to him before school anyway so I'll tell him then." I narrowed my eyes at her but was too tired to place her anxiety as being more or less than usual.

Slurping down the last bit of sugary milk, I dabbed my mouth with a napkin and stood up to collect my things. "Alright Bells, we gotta head out or we're gonna be late. Love you Dad, see you later." I called over my shoulder as I picked my backpack up out of the living room.

While Bella discarded her breakfast dishes, I examined myself in the hall mirror. My unruly curls were tossed into two high buns, with the bottom half of my hair free to frame my shoulders. I'd done my eyelashes with mascara and applied a cream blush sparingly to my cheeks. Otherwise, I hadn't done too much to my hair and makeup.

I wore a sleeveless white knit turtleneck and a denim dress, with long yellow socks and brown boots. I felt good for an interview after school.

"Alright beauty queen, let's go." Bella mocked softly and held the door open for me.

I didn't take any offense as my usual outfit was ripped jeans or leggings, with an oversized flannel or short sleeve button down with an undershirt, a belt, and whatever shoes I felt like wearing. Not that I didn't feel great in my normal clothes, just dresses weren't typically my everyday attire.

The drive to school was largely uneventful, though Bella seemed troubled. I asked her what was bothering her but she didn't want to talk about it, I understood. Once we parked, I fumbled out of the car, nearly dropping my full-to-bursting backpack. I noticed Bella immediately making a determined beeline towards Edward, odd.

"Hey," Alice appeared beside me, startling me. "I was wondering if you needed to talk about the project." It seemed like a question but she stated it like she knew the answer. 

I furrowed my brow and remembered I actually did have a question about the presentation, "Oh my gosh, actually, yes," I exclaimed. "I was wondering how you wanted to divide the presentation, do you want to do alternating points or each speak on each point?" I asked her as we made our way into the building.

A small smile graced Alice's face, "I figure we could each present on every point, keep it short but show that we collaborated well and both know the material. Are we still on for preparation at your place?" I nodded in agreement and confirmation and bid her goodbye as we reached the doors, needing to go separate directions. 

I pulled out my phone, remembering to double-check with Kim about our movie theater job aspirations.

me: hey kim-bap, still want me to pick you up after school to go hand in our applications?

kim connweller: absolutely day-o, can't wait ;)

I pocket my phone again and glance out the hallway window on my way to Psych class, examining the beautiful forest I noticed Edward following what had to be Bella's mop of wavy brown hair into the woods, that was definitely bizarre.

I made a mental note to grill Bella on her truancy when we were both home later, in the meantime I needed to pay attention to the test review in AP Psych. I took my seat next to Rosalie and immediately felt unwelcome.

I cleared my throat gently, "Hey Rosalie." She whipped her head to face me, shocking me with the pure scowl on her delicate features. I could feel my face fall at her reception to me, I thought I was making progress with her. "Are--are you alright?" I asked her gently.

Her icy expression thawed and I thought I could see something, remorse maybe, in her expression. 

"Yes. My apologies, my brother is really pushing it with me." She spoke through gritted teeth. I nodded understandingly.

"I get it, Bella and I don't always get along. It's like siblings can piss you off in ways no one else can," I muttered, thinking about how Bella wouldn't talk this morning and then disappeared in the woods with Edward instead of going to class.

Rosalie's scowl returned as she muttered a quiet, "Yeah," and then set her face forward, effectively ending the discussion. My brow furrowed at her rapid mood shifts, but this time it seemed that Bella's name was the catalyst.

⋆⋆*⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆*⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆*⋆⋆

The rest of the day was boring, mostly reviewing or preparation for exams, springtime midterms were approaching fast. I had checked in with Bella, who reappeared at lunch, and she was able to secure a ride home from Edward.

I let Kim know I was on my way and then set off to get her. The scenery that ran through Forks, and subsequently the Quileute reservation, never failed to amaze me. 

The trees stood tall but were never imposing, they appeared whimsical to me, and the rain always made it feel as though this place was untouched by time and reality, as though dryads may be living within these forests. I always felt an overwhelming peace as I drove on these roads. It was the exact opposite of the dry death of Arizona desert.

I pulled off the paved road onto the gravel path that lead to La Push beach, Kim was hanging out with Jared before we were going together and figured it would be easier for me to pick her up there since I'd been there before.

I pulled off and observed the scene before me; Kim was down on the beach and Jared was chasing her, I could see her throw back her head and laugh as he caught her and lifted her off the ground. A few other people were there, but I couldn't discern who as they weren't facing me.

An infectious smile overtook me at the sight of the lovebirds. It was odd the way they acted, they were so young but their love felt aged, certain. It warmed my chest and I made my way toward them, jumping out of Gertrude and slamming the door.

Waving my arm excitedly above my head, I called out to Kim, "Hey Kim, Jared!" The two were still giggled but snapped to attention when they heard their names. Kim's face lit up when she saw me and she wrestled out of Jared's loving embrace, leaving him pouting, before jogging to meet me.

"Daisy! It's so good to see you," Kim squealed, pulling me into a warm hug. I giggled and returned the gesture happily.

"Ugh, you too." I grinned at her as she released me and returned to Jared for a goodbye kiss.

"Hey," A deep voice spoke softly from behind me. I turned around and came face-to-face with Paul Lahote. 

"Hey," I grinned. "How have you been?" I asked him, bumping his elbow with mine amicably. 

"I've been good-" he began, only to be interrupted by Kim insisting we needed to get going. "I know you have to be somewhere, good luck with the application," His voice remained low but he had a soft smile on his lips.

"Oh, um, okay. Thanks... I'll see you soon okay?" I asked him earnestly. It was the strangest feeling, but I felt upset that I had to leave. He smiled and nodded before pocketing his hands and walking back over to Jared and the other boys on the beach. I watched his back as he went until Kim jostled me and we made our way back to the car.

⋆⋆*⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆*⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆*⋆⋆

We dropped off our applications and were told we should hear back soon, and I was driving Kim back to her house.

"So, how long have you and Jared been together?" I glanced over at Kim and saw her smile widen at the thought of him. So sweet.

"He im-" She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Um, we met last year. I was gone for him pretty much right away." I noticed her rubbing a small friendship bracelet on her wrist out of the corner of my eye.

"He made that for you, didn't he?" I asked her, keeping my eyes on the road but cocking my head in the direction of the bracelet. 

"He did, I love it." Her voice took on a different tone when she spoke about him and again it reminded me of a much older couple. I smiled to myself at the darling nature of their relationship.

"I wish I had a relationship like you guys, so close, so sweet," I spoke sincerely to her. Glancing at her for a moment only to see a small smirk.

"I promise you, you will have one." She spoke so matter-of-factly it was shocking to me. 

"How can you know that though?" I whined jokingly. She simply shook her head as though she knew something I didn't. Her face fell for a moment though, "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I was just thinking I miss Jared." She muttered. The rubbing of the little bracelet was becoming more consistent.

"You were just with him," I giggled, thinking she was just kidding.

She shook her head softly, "He's actually really busy and we have to squeeze in time together between his shifts in the p-, at work," She interrupted herself but I didn't notice, taking in this new information.

"Oh, I didn't know that he was so busy. Sorry," I apologized for making light of the touchy subject.

Kim flicked me gently and giggled, "No it's okay. It's actually why I asked if you wanted to go out for this job with me. That way I have some time doing something productive with a friend." 

"Aw Kim, that's sweet. I hope this ends up working out," I bit my lip thinking about what would happen if one of us got hired and not the other.

"I'm sure it will, they're always understaffed." She waved her hand, dismissing my concerns.

We approached her house and I bid her goodnight. We each promised to update the other if we got a notice from the theater.

⋆⋆*⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆*⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆*⋆⋆

Come Wednesday evening, Kim and I both received calls to come in for an interview just hours after we'd dropped off our applications and both interviewed and landed the job on Tuesday, they really were desperate. Alice was sitting at the dining room table across from me, notes spread all around in a messy yet organized manner.

"Alice," I alerted her, causing her head to snap up to face me expectantly, "Can I ask you a question about Rosalie real quick?" I asked her.

Alice's eyes narrowed slightly but she nodded, "I don't know if I'll be able to answer it, but shoot away." She motioned for me to proceed.

"Does she dislike me? I thought maybe I was making headway with her but she seemed annoyed at me in class the other day." I spoke softly, a little embarrassed to be semi-gossiping about Rosalie to her own sister.

Alice smiled sympathetically, "Oh, no not at all!" She paused, seeming confused but it appeared something clicked in her head as she looked back up at me. "Actually, she's told me she quite likes you." 

I could feel the shock on my face warping my features, "Really?" I asked confusedly.

Alice nodded and sighed, "Rosalie is not always the most warm and fuzzy." Her words appeared to be carefully curated. The way one softens their family's tendencies out of love.

"Ah, I see. I know she was feeling frustrated with one of your brothers, maybe I just misunderstood. I just really want her to like me. I don't know why but I feel like we'd be close friends. Same with you honestly." I spoke truthfully, trying to explain my thought process and show Alice that my intention wasn't to hurt her sister or gossip about her.

Alice's smile reached an all time width and her eyes seemed to shine, "It's so nice to hear that because I've had a feeling we'd be great friends since I met you. And I'd just give Rose some time, she's," Alice paused, "complicated." I nodded and chose to leave it at that. 

After about another half hour of hard work the door creaked open and Dad and Bella came rushing in from the rainy porch, shaking off the wetness. "Hey!" I called to them and Alice perked up.

"Hi, Daisy," Dad muttered, coming over to press a kiss to my forehead. "You must be Alice, Dr. Cullen's girl?" He held a hand out for her.

"I am," She smiled bright and shook his hand delicately, "It's nice to formally meet you Sheriff Swan." Alice chirped, the perfect houseguest.

"Oh, no need to call me Sheriff, you can call me Charlie." He dismissed the formality and began placing his things down.

"Hey Alice," Bella spoke timidly, avoiding eye contact with the pixie-haired girl across from me. Alice greeted her politely and began a conversation with my Dad about her father. They seemed to be getting along like a house fire. It seemed to me, from what I knew about Alice, that no one would ever dislike her anyway.

"Bells, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" I called to my sister before she disappeared upstairs to her room. She turned to me looking confused and shrugged and then gestured to the living room.

"What's up?" She questioned me once we were alone.

I cocked an eyebrow at her and leaned in, whisper-yelling, "What the hell were you doing ditching class this morning?" Her surprise turned defensive, "Before you say you weren't, I saw you and Edward walking into the woods."

Bella took a deep breath, "I don't want to lie to you." I looked at her expectantly. "I can't tell you exactly what happened but, Edward was... going through something. And he really needed to talk about it and there's this little part of the forest he uses as an escape." She began the story and I relaxed a bit.

"Bells, ditching class isn't like you," I reasoned, concern still coloring my face.

She shook her head, "I only missed like 10 minutes and it's not a regular thing, it was just, important. It's not for me to share though." She seemed to be struggling for words.

"I don't need to know Edward's intimate business, I was just worried about you. But if you're okay, and he's okay, I guess I feel better." I finally relaxed my shoulders and shrugged, choosing to believe what she was telling me.

"Yeah, we're both okay," She smiled bashfully. 

"Seems like you might be more than okay," I punched her shoulder lightly and she giggled. I released her from my interrogation and returned to the kitchen where Alice was packing her things, she was planning to leave anyway before they came in.

"Daisy, you should bring Alice by more often. She's welcome here whenever and I'm glad to see you making friends." Dad spoke as warmly as he could, he really was trying to be emotionally available and I appreciated it, knowing it wasn't his strong suit.

"Awesome, Alice is a good friend," I shot her a warm smile that she returned tenfold.

"Alright, I have to be going but it was good meeting you again Charlie, and Daisy I'll see you soon, tell Bella I said goodnight," her voice rang melodically as she walked to the door.

I opened it for her and promised I'd do that. As I closed the door behind her I felt my phone vibrate.

paul lahote: I heard you got the job. congrats.

me: thank you paul!!

paul lahote: so um. kim wanted to take me and jared to see a movie since you guys get them for free now, she said you guys don't start till next week. we're going friday, would you like to come?

My heart skipped a beat, was this a date? I decided not to move too fast and just answer like it's friends hanging out, anyway it would be nice to get to know him better.

me: I'd love it

paul lahote: I can't wait :)

"What are you so smiley about over there?" Dad called out skeptically, knocking me out of my love sick daze.

"Nothing." I giggle and pocket the phone, to start helping him make dinner. We've been doing it together since he couldn't cook an egg to save his life when we first came back.

"Is 'nothing' the name of the boy you're texting?" He asked trying to be imposing but still coming across awkward.

"Dad, are we really gonna talk about boys? I promise I'm not dating anyone." I looked at him incredulously and challenged his comfort on this topic.

He turned bright pink and chuckled uncomfortably, "Oh thank god, I'm not ready for those conversations." He turned back to the stove and started boiling the water for pasta. That was one of the great things about Dad, he could drop a subject so quickly when it became uncomfortable.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆


End file.
